Heartbreak -Because I Love You Too Much-
by Mitsuru Yuuki
Summary: Karena kita mencintai dan berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang... Beda pair tiap chapter. Warning: Nggak nyambung, OOC, absurd, dan sepertinya ada typo. Maklum author lagi galau. Menyambut valentine bagi yang patah hati. Chapter 1: Prussia/HungaryxAustria. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, DO LIKE DO RnR!


**Heartbreak** _~Because I Love You Too Much~_

(c) Mitsuru Yuuki

Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, Birz, Gentosha, Hetalia Production Comittee, dan sekertaris pribadi mereka masing-masing *dan tolong terbit di Indonesiaaah~*

Rate: T

Warning: author galau, OOC badai, fanfic alay, absurd fanfic, typos, sumpah nggak nyambung sama judul, de el el.

Ini bakalan beda banget sama fic saya sebelumnya! *emang dulu fic kamu kayak gimana?*

Chapter 1: _What is the meaning of this un-awesome feeling?_

Pairing: sedikit AusHun, unrequited PruHun

* * *

**(All in Prussia POV)**

"Chirp! Chirp!" burung peliharaanku sok-sokan _mengcirip-cirip_-bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu ini bahasa apa-dan membangunkanku di pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi ini. Aku selaku orang awesome ini pun mencoba untuk bangkit dari kubu-maksudnya tempat tidur. Oh iya, udah pada kenal kan siapa aku? Tokoh paling awesome di ceritanya bang Hidekaz Himaruya, yang paling cerdas dan pernah nge-_hack blog _beliau, yang paling tua karena rambutku paling putih berkilau di sini.

Hee? Udah hint sejelas itu masih belum tahu siapa aku? Nggak liat author note-nya ya?

Oke, perkenalin. Gue GILBERT BIN BANG BEILSCHMIDT. Bisa dipanggil orang awesome, si ganteng dari gua hantu,

Ah, pagi yang awesome ini menyambut aku yang awesome ini untuk bangun. Meski aku baru bangun dan nyawa baru terkumpul sedikit, namun tetap saja aku sangatlah awesome. Lihat saja, burung peliharaanku sudah berputar di atasku, saking kangennya ditinggal tidur sebentar saja.

"Kesese... waktunya membuat sarapan," ujarku dengan tawa awsome-ku yang khas. "Bagaimana kalau burung goreng?"

Langsung saja burung peliharaanku sembunyi di balik semut merah yang berbaris di dinding saking takutnya. Aku hanya tertawa.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Burung, aku tak akan memakanmu. Aku akan memasak sayuran paling awesome sejagat!"

Burung peliharaanku langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah merasa lega, dan sekarang dia malah memakan para semut merah yang berbaris di dinding. Benar-benar deh, burung yang awesome!

Aku segera ke dapur, mengambil beberapa sayuran di kulkas. Tahukah kalian semua apa masakan awesome yang akan kumasak sekarang?

Tentu saja masakan yang diajarkan orang Indonesia itu beberapa saat yang lalu... sayur awesome-eh, sayur asem! Dari prononsiesyennya aja udah kedengeran kalo itu awesome kan?

Aku segera memotong-motong belimbing wuluh-kata si orang Indonesia namanya itu-, lalu mengambil daun melinjo, labu siam, jagung manis, dan lain-lain. Dengan awesome-nya, semuanya kumasukkan ke panci besar. Dalam sekejap, aku mencium bau yang enak sekali. Hmm... aku memang awesome, bisa memasak masakan seenak ini.

"Gilbeeert!" teriak seseorang yang dari suaranya sudah bisa kutebak itu suara kebalikannya pria, maksudku suara seorang wanita. Awesome sekali ya, diriku. Dipanggil-panggil begini. Tapi aku bukan cowok panggilan loh!

"ADAAAUWWW!" teriakku seketika. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipiku. Bukan hangat sih, tapi panaaas! Sepertinya aku akan gosong! Langsung saja aku menoleh ke sebelah. "Ternyata kamu, gadis wajan..."

Anak perempuan yang kupanggil gadis wajan itu, Elizaveta, tersenyum ceria padaku. Sedangkan aku sibuk mengusap-usap pipiku yang siapa tahu jadi tidak awesome karena dicium sama wajan. Dasar gadis wajan! Nggak punya respek apa? Nanti disumpahin negara Hungaria kena Tsunami tahu rasa!

"Kau lagi masak apa?" tanyanya dengan sok akrab. "Nyicip ya!"

"Bayar dulu!"

"Nggak punya duit, kukasih doujinshi yaoi ini mau nggak?"

"Nggak! Teriak dulu 'Gilbert itu awesome!' sepuluh kali di depan rumahnya Pak Gubernur Jawa Barat!"

"Sebentar lagi kan ada pemilihan gubernur baru! Jadi nggak usah!"

Sepertinya pembicaraan kami jadi makin ngelantur. Yah, apa salahnya ngomongin gubernur? Tapi ya sudahlah, toh ngobrol dengan Elizaveta masuk ke dalam list keseharianku. Dengan nggak awesomenya, cewek itu seenaknya masuk-masuk kamarku. Awas aja kalo nanti koleksi cermin dan poster diriku sendiri yang awesome dan kupuja tiap pagi siang malam ditempokin juga sama penggorengan yang belum dicuci!

"Gil..."

Aku merasa ada yang memanggil. Siapakah gerangan? Apa seseorang di bawah payung hitam yang menelepon dengan tarif hemat karena aku tak biasa melihat cerita dari kawan? Ah, sudahlah! Jangan me-_medley_ lagu jadul Indonesia!

"Gil..."

Suara itu makin kencang. Rasanya aku pernah denger... Ah iya! Ini kan suara...

"Giiil!"

Suaranya yang berisik stadium tiga-dan sukses membuat Paul The Octopus ber-Gangnam Style sambil makan kulit durian asli Leuwiliang, bener-bener ngeganggu. Iya sih, bagi banyak orang aku ini berisik, tapi seenggaknya nggak pake teriak-teriak gitu. Suaraku sepseh kok, iya kan, para?

"Giiil! Sini cepetaaan!"

Tanpa basa basi, aku segera menghampiri Eliza, sang **Queen of Berisik and Wajan dan Hombreng Lovers dan ini dan itu Segala Macem Deh**. Gelarnya nggak penting banget ya?

"Ada apaan?"

Dia diam saja. Kelihatannya dia marah, tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa woi! Kamu marah karena aku makan rainbow cake yang kamu beli pake uang hasil korupsi bapakmu itu? Atau kamu marah karena aku mempersebarluaskan foto XXX-mu di internet dan diliat sama Pak Arifinto? Atau waktu aku mengisengi rumahmu dengan menaruh beberapa ekor tikus? Atau waktu..."

Gawaaat! Kayaknya aku salah ngomong deh!

"JADI SELAMA INI YANG NGELAKUIN ITU KAMU YA?"

Dan sukses, dua ratus tabokan membuatku nggak sadar selama tujuh hari tujuh malem. Burung peliharaanku tersayang dan terawesome awalnya mau bikin perayaan 7 hari dan 40 hari nggak sadarnya diriku yang awesome ini, tapi aku terlanjur bangun. Sayang banget tuh. Nah, bagaimana sayur asemku yang awesome?

Udah basi, saudara-saudara...

Udah seminggu setelah gue bangkit dari ku-maksudku tidur, Eliza tak datang ke tempatku. Tumben. Kok rasanya cemas juga ya? Ada apaan ini? Perasaanku nggak awesome banget. Jangan-jangan Eliza masih marah? Atau dia kecelakaan? Atau... ah, rasanya aku ini pencemas banget. Perasaan nggak gitu-gitu amat deh. Adikku, si Jerman aja udah kubiarin melanglang buana keliling dunia tanpa ada rasa cemas sama sekali, meski alasanku ngelepas Jerman juga nggak bener sih-biar bisa nguasain rumah dan dikirim uang tiap bulan tanpa tasa cemas-tapi Eliza? Kenapa aku malah jadi begini? Di hatiku juga udah mulai deg-degan nggak jelas. TIDAAAK! Jangan-jangan aku kena serangan jantung? Nggak awesome bangeet!

Nggak peduli kena serangan jantung atau apa, aku tetap memikirkan Eliza. Mencemaskannya, ingin meminta maaf, dan segala hal tentangnya. Yang terbayang semuanya hanya Eliza, dan itu benar-benar membingungkanku. Apa-apaan ini? Biasanya aku lebih memikirkan diriku sendiri lebih dari siapapun! Aku kan narsis bin awesome nomor satu!

Ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya aku segera berlari ke Hungaria meski tanpa paspor atau visa. Paling nanti bayar beberapa lembar uang lima ratusan ke Pak Camat setempat. Selain terbayang si **Queen of Berisik and Wajan dan Hombreng Lovers dan ini dan itu Segala Macem Deh **itu, aku juga mempertanyakan perasaan nggak awesome apa yang ada di hatiku sekarang. Udah takut aja aku kena serangan jantung. Tapi orang awesome kan nggak akan mati cepet, soalnya banyak orang yang bakalan nggak rela sama kematiannya.

Dan sambil aku berpikir hal-hal nggak penting itu, sampailah aku ke rumahnya.

Well, nggak ada siapa-siapa! Jelas itu membuatku tambah panik. Jangan-jangan pindah rumah karena nggak mau deket-deket sama orang awesome sepertiku? Atau awalnya dia menyukaiku tapi karena kata-kata pengakuan dosaku kemarin dia jadi kesal dan tak mau bertemu denganku? Apa karena aku terlalu ganteng? Terus kenapa aku berlari sejauh ini demi dia? Apa karena...** aku menyukainya?**

Tidak, tidak. Sampai monyet bisa mengalami fase cinta manusia juga itu tidak mungkin. Itu bagaikan mencampur perhitungan substansi Aurum yang direaksikan dengan Polonium-dengan _sex ratio _sebuah kecamatan. Nggak nyambung? Memang.

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta!" aku menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya berapa kali, tak ada jawaban. Rumahnya juga sepertinya terkunci rapat. Ada apa ini?

* * *

**JENG! JENG! TENG!**

Suara lonceng? Kok jelek banget ya suaranya? Apa karena si penulis emang nggak bakat nulis sound effect? Jangan-jangan ada yang meninggal? Loh? Meninggal kok pake lonceng segala?

**JENG! JENG! TENG!**

Suaranya makin keras. Iseng, aku segera mengikuti suara lonceng itu. Siapa tau ada yang kawin, terus aku bisa makan gratis deh! Dan siapa tau...

Oh iya! Ada perkawinan! Ya ampun, kenapa aku jadi lola dan nggak awesome begini sih? Pasti Eliza lagi nonton makanya dia nggak bisa dateng! Ya udah, atas nama ngasal asal awesome, aku segera berlari ke gereja dekat situ. Cukup besar, dan ada ornamen-ornamen yang harganya pasti lebih mahal daripada rumahku.

"Permisi..."

Aku masuk seenaknya sendiri, dan mencari Eliza di tengah kerumunan hadirin yang datang di perkawinan itu. Aah, sial! Ke mana sih Eliza? Sudah kucari tidak ketemu! Ya, mungkin saja ke toilet. Atau dia nggak di sini. Oke Gilbert, tunggu 10 menit lagi dan kalo kamu nggak nemu Eliza mending kamu balik aja deh.

_"Mempelai wanita memasuki ruangan,"_

Aku terbelalak melihat siapa yang menjadi mempelai. Gadis itu, perawakannya, rambut cokelat madu-nya... WHAT? ITU KAN ELIZAVETA, DUDE!

Oke, aku nggak boleh alay. Eh, itu bener Elizaveta kan? Sepertinya bener. Dengan make up, gaun pengantin putih yang berhiaskan detail dari berlian itu, dia terlihat berbeda, jauh berbeda. Demi apapun, dia kawin sama siapa? Jangan-jangan nanti Eliza diculik kayak kasus Pangeran Kelan*an ke Mano*ara dulu?

Eliza berjalan dengan langkah yang anggun. Entah kenapa, tiap mendengar suara langkahnya, hatiku rasanya teriris. Nggak awesome banget! Udah kena serangan jantung, sekarang hati gue diiris-iris. Nasib jadi cowok awesome, kayaknya. Aaargh, ini menyebalkan!

Saat itu, pertama kalinya aku berharap agar aku tak perlu hidup di dunia ini. Padahal biasanya aku bisa tetap percaya diri dan sok awesome di hadapan orang-orang.

Sial.

Seolah waktu berlari secepat Serena Williams dikuadratkan dengan pasukan Italia saat dikejar Inggris lalu dikalikan dengan cowok paling badung di sekolah author yang takut sama ular yang ditemukan waktu praktek olahraga, Eliza telah sampai di altar. Tunggu, rasanya aku mengenal siapa pria yang menjadi mempelai prianya.

Dia bukannya... Roderich? Musuhku sewaktu Seven Years War?

Kok bisa sih? Apa ada konspirasi dengan semua ini? Apa aku awesome?

_"_Úr_ Edelstein, apa kau bersedia menjadi suami dari _Kisasszony_ Hedervary, menjadi imam dalam keluarga, membina sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, rela menemani _Kisasszony _Hedervary dalam berbagai keadaan, dalam sedih atau senang, senantiasa setia setiap waktu..."_

_Please_. Saat ini aja bilang_ 'aku tak bersedia'_! Apa susahnya sih! Rasanya kok separuh dari diriku menjadi absurd. Merasa hidup tapi tak hidup. Aku kesal, sangat kesal! Dikhianati oleh sahabat sendiri, musuh sendiri, dan rasanya semua orang menertawakan penderitaanku sekarang. Eh, aku menderita nggak ya?

_"Saya bersedia," _jawabnya mantap. Ah! Dasar nggak setia musuh (karena kupikir setia kawan sudah terlalu mainstream dan Roderich adalah musuhku)!

_"_Kisasszony _Hedervary, apa kau bersedia menjadi istri dari _Úr _Edelstein, rela menemani _Úr_ Edelstein dalam berbagai keadaan, setia setiap saat, menjadi istri yang baik dan diharapkan suami dan anak-anak, menyemangati suami disaat suamimu terpuruk dan bangkit bersama..."_

Hayah. Lebay banget kata-katanya. Maklum, author emang nggak bakat bikin pidato atau kata-kata perkawinan. Paling dia bisanya bikin speech tentang gunanya para maho di muka bumi.

Yang penting... Elizaveta! Bilang 'tidak bersedia'! Bilang saja! Cepetaaan! Ah, mulutnya sudah terbuka. Momen ini sepertinya momen antara hidup dan mati. Beneran nggak awesome.

_"Saya bersedia..."_

Mendengar kata-kata itu aku serasa divonis mati. Sial banget. Udah serangan jantung, hati teriris, divonis mati, dan aku masih hidup sehat-sehat saja sampai detik ini. Aku ingin sekali pergi dari sini, pergi dari dunia ini. Tapi sebagai orang dewasa yang awesome, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Melihat mereka berdua-dan semua orang yang di sini berbahagia, membuatku merasakan jadi setitik salju di tengah jilatan api yang penuh dengan euforia. Rasanya seperti diriku sendiri yang menangis di sini, mencair bersamaan dengan tawa bahagia mereka.

Ini sangat terlambat. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku yang awesome ini jatuh cinta padanya, justru saat aku kehilangan dia-dan mungkin saja aku tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilikinya. Ingin sekali aku berteriak dan berkata_ 'tidak setuju', _namun itu juga tidak mungkin. Karena satu hal yang mungkin adalah...

Aku sendirian. Dan selalu sendirian. Dan aku menikmatinya, menjadi orang yang selalu sendirian. Aku selalu sendirian bersedih di saat semua orang berbahagia, tanpa kusadari.

* * *

"Ah! Ada Gilbert!" teriak seseorang. Aku mencoba menoleh, dan mendapati sang pengantin wanita-dengan pengantin pria menghampiriku. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang!"

"Kesesese," aku mencoba mengeluarkan tawaku yang awesome, "Aku awesome kan, datang tanpa undangan?"

"Sebenarnya aku telah menyelipkannya di kamarmu, kau tak sadar ya?"

"Aku kan tertidur selama beberapa hari karena tabokan wajanmu, dan kau belum memberitahuku."

"Hehehe, maaf..." dia kembali dengan senyumannya yang biasa ditunjukkan padaku. Kenapa dirinya begitu indah? Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? "Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

"Tetap awesome-an diriku dong, udah pasti. Bahkan sampe Raffi Ahma* yang yaoian sama Irwansy* aja kalah!"

"Eeh? Raffi Ahm*sama Irwansy* yaoian? Ada doujinshinya nggak?"

"Aaah, sudahlah!" Aku berniat untuk mengakhiri hal tidak penting ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan di sini, mungkin jauh lebih penting daripada keberadaanku, "Selamat atas pernikahannya..."

"Terimakasih," kata mereka berdua dengan senyum merekah.

"Udah ya, aku mau pulang dulu!"Aku berusaha untuk lari dari masalah ini.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Adikku pulang dari Kutub Tenggara," jawabku ngasal. "Dadah!"

Aku segera berlari dari gereja itu. Keluar dari situ, aku merasakan cuaca tetap seperti biasa. Cerah bin awesome, burung-burung masih tetap bernyanyi, semuanya masih berjalan normal. Rasanya sama seperti di dalam tempat itu. Aku merasa aku sendirian yang bersedih, saat semuanya bahagia.

Ah, apa namanya perasaan yang tidak awesome ini ya?

* * *

**END**

Alay banget kan? Maklum author jadi galau jadi nulisnya rada nggak nyambung bin alay begini. Mohon reviewnya, semuanya~

Ini rencananya mau saya lanjut sampe Valentine, dengan pairing yang beda-beda dan kondisi 'heartbreak' yang berbeda-beda, dan kayaknya genrenya juga bakalan beda-beda deh~

Intinya, semoga kalian suka!

Dan monggo tulis review kalian di kotak di bawah, oke?


End file.
